pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshizora Miyuki
Hoshizora Miyuki '''jest liderką Cure w Smile Pretty Cure!. Jest optymistyczna, kocha książki z obrazkami i bajki. Jednak jest nieco niezdarna i łatwo zbić ją z tropu, ale stara się aby wszyscy wokół niej byli szczęśliwi. Kiedy jest szczęśliwa, zwykle powtarza "Ultra Szczęśliwa!". Na początku serii dowiadujemy się, że jest nową uczennicą Średniej Szkoły Nanairogaoka. Alter ego Miyuki jest '''Cure Happy(キュアハッピー Kyua Happī?). Posiada moc Świętego Światła. Staje sie Cure Po szkole, Miyuki następnie rozejrzała się po szkole i poszła do biblioteki. Nagle pokazało sie światło za książki. Kiedy próbowała znaleźć światło i przypadkowo aktywowane kod do magicznej bibliotece, a następnie półka nagle zamieniła się w portal i wsało Miyuki w. Znalazła się w bibliotece, a następnie półki książki miało światło pokazać candy próbuje znaleźć Precures . Miyuki próbowała dostać się do niej, a następnie aktywować kod ponownie i teraz w realnym świecie, w którym ujrzała Candy i złapała. Cukierka była przerażona i powiedziała jej, że wilk jest na Niebie. Kiedy Miyuki spojrzała, widziała go. Nagle niebo zrobiło się inne i ludzie wokół niej upadli Wydzielali zła energia z wyjątkiem Miyuki z powodu jej szczęścia. Następnie Wolfurun zobaczył cukierka i przyszedł po nią by ją zjeść. Protesty Miyuki i odmówiła mówiąc, że chce ją chronić. Następnie Wolfurun postanowił zjeść Cukierka i Miyuki zaczoł ich gonić. Wolfrun tylko o je zabić,w tedy miyuki powiedziala ze ma szczescie aż promień światła zleciał na nią spokojnie Smile Pact pojawił sie. Cukierek w końcu znalazła 1z Precure i powiedziała Miyuki, co robić. Ona nie wie, co się dzieje, ale spróbuję i tak ona przekształcona w Cure Happy miała okazje walczyć po raz pierwszy. Była oszołomiona stania Precure i szczęśliwy, bo to, co ona ma na sobie jest ładny. Kiedy miała walczyć Wolfurun przestraszyła się i próbowała uciec z nią i ponownie Wolfrun ją zaczoł gonić. Miała pomysł i ona i Cukierek chować się za murem, tak Wolfurun nie mógł dostać ją jak opowieści, "Trzy Małe świnki". Wolfrun wyśmiewali ten pomysł, a okazało się, że ściany stały się na Akanbe , straszenia Cure Szczęśliwy jeszcze bardziej. Próbowała uciekać, a następnie pogoń skoczył sie. Kiedy zobaczyła to, że się przestraszyła się, bo z wysokości i zapytała Cukierka jak zejść na dół. Akanbe skoczył też w Happy i Szczęśliwego niespodziewanie popchneła go na ziemię. Kiedy dotarła do ziemi, Cukierek mówi jej żeby użyła Szczęśliwy prysznic, Szczęśliwy ulgą i wypróbować moc, zatrzymała się i starał się nowej władzy, ale to nie działa. Próbowała kilkanaście razy, ale nic i uciekła ponownie. Ale mówi się, że jeśli ona ucieka od potwora, szczęście ucieka. Więc ona nie ucieknie. Nagle uśmiech świeciły i pakt Cukierek powiedział umieścić więcej ducha do niego. Szczęśliwy rozpoczął go, a następnie Pakt Smile dał Cure Szczęśliwa władzę a ona go uszczęśliwiać prysznicem i urzyć go na Akanbe, oczyszczając je i zanika, aż wszystko, co pozostało jest 1 Decor Cure , a spadła na ręce szczęśliwy jest. Wolfurun uciekł, a potem niebo wróciło do normy, a ludzie są znowu uśmiechali. Miyuki była szczęśliwa, że ludzie są w porządku. Cukierek mówi mówi jej by znalazła inne Precure,i żeby zebierać cure dekory ożywić Królową Märchenland. Miyuki obiecuje pomóc jej zebrać i ożywić Królową. Wygląd ' Wygląd ' Miyuki'''-włosy i oczy ciemmy róż dwa kuce w żółte kokartki jest zawsze uśmiechnięta ubrana jest w różową sukienke rękawy długie dół jasno-ciemny róż oraz falisty kamizelke ciemny róż kołnierzyk żółty dół rajstopy biale w różowe paski oraz buty trampki jasno-ciemne.' '''Cure ' Happy - 'włosy i oczy ma śwrietlisty róż są dlugie i anielskie skrzydła na uszach ma kolczyki falwankowe rekawy krutkie kostium z kokardka i broszką na rękach ma rekawiczki tył ma tren przyczepiony do stroju dół oraz buty kozaczki z kokardka biało różowe ' ' Princess Cure Happy - Princess Cure Szczęśliwa ma lekką różową suknię nad jej normalnej postaci superbohatera z wielu dziobu kolorowe w środku. Jej włosy są większe i dłużej z tym samym złoty diadem i skrzydła anioła na stronie co czubku tiara. Ultra Cure Happy - jest bardziej jaśniejsza wlosy lsniace i dluzsze nad glowa ma aureore anielskie skrzydla oraz tiare.ma skrzydla kostium z dlugim trenem przyczepiony ma torebke rekawiczki oraz buty średnio krutkie bialo - rozowe. Cure Happy "Twinkling shining,light of future!Cure Happy!" "キラキラ輝く未来の光!キュアハッピー!" "Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari! Kyua Happi!" Cure Szczęśliwa '''( キュアハッピー ''Kyuahappii '') zmienia sie w Pretty Cure ego Hoshizora Miyuki. Cure Szczęśliwa ma moc ''Świętego'Światła'' . Ona może skoczyć bardzo wysoko na niebie, ale ona ma zawsze problem z lataniem aby przejść z powrotem w dół po skoku, choć może ona latać.' Jej podstawowy atak jest Happy Shower . W Ep.12, ona zyskuje w tedy dekory Jewel Miracle przekształcić ją w '''trybie Tiara' i łączą swoją moc z innymi cure Smile używać atak grupy,Rainbow Healing.W Ep. 23, Szczęśliwy zyskał Decor przekształcenia w jej ' w forme księżniczki' i mieć caldle princess na połączenie jej władzę z innymi cure wykonać swój drugi atak grupy, Rainbow Bust .Wraz z czterema innymi ! Smile Precure, leczyć Szczęśliwy może wezwać ogromną tarczę tęczy czy bariery w filmie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage To jest wzmocniona przez Fu- Chan 's ostatniego kawałka władzy. W EP. 32, ona wykonuje trzeci atak grupy Royal Rainbow Burst, z czterema innymi leki księżniczka pośrednictwem Świece Clock Royal Księżniczka . W odcinku 39 , Miyuki jest w stanie przekształcić się do forme Księżniczka na własną rękę. Po otrzymaniu Różowy kwiat wiśni forma księżniczki i swiatla księżniczkę , Miyuki może przekształcić się w jej postać księżniczki nazwie "Księżniczka szczęśliwa!" Ona przemienia umieszczając Różowy kwiat wiśni Decor Księżniczka i wrzask Świeca z "Pegaza, Udziela nam siłę!" Z innych leki uśmiechem w ich formie księżniczki, mogą wykonać atak grupy zwanej Rainbow Burst. Galeria Happyyy.jpg C1 1.jpg C1 2.jpg C1 3.jpg C1 4.jpg C1 5.jpg Tumblr mo960165jR1s9qhs4o7 1280.png Smile-precure 01-00.jpg Wideo